Vic's The god that was! Wiki
Campaign Setting The vast empire of Valeria has stood for over 500 years stretching from the ocean of Seif to the great mountains of thunder's fury and south to the forsaken lands, east to the boarders of the lands of mist and north to the betrayed lands; Valeria is a shimmering beacon of human might with the capital city of Caymoor and dwarven city of shinon (jewel) or the Orc fortress of Otwick (blood stone) near the betrayed lands. With powerful army's to keep order and Law the empire has flourished. With no current wars to fund it, corruption and decadence have begun to creep in. Many places thought safe are less traveled and rumors of outlaw's raiding far outlying towns are ignored. Retrieved from "http://vicsthegodthatwas.wikia.com/wiki/Valeria" WELCOME Currently working on D&D 3.5 campain: "The god that was!" this is a Fanticy action roll playing game. Wiki page offers a great one rescource for all our online roll playing. Instead of having piles of papers between me and, players. This is also for anyone who might be interested in joining us. If you are interested in playing email me: masterearly@yahoo.com. I will be using a some names and pictures that source from Castle Age on facebook and Wizards of the Coast published pictures. All the rest is creative imagination. Enjoy! GAME TIME & PROGRAMS Games are run once a week 3-4 Hours long, with MapTool(most current update) and Skype. Starting Campaign Spring 2012. PC & GM Rescources Player web sites Game Master stuff House Rules Player Characters Deities The god That Was Domains: Rune, Repose, creation, charm Rank: Unknown to mortals Alignment: you cannot seem to remember? Favored Weapon: your weapon comes to mind Portfolio: immortals, supreme, vengeance, judgement Dogma: god was destroyed and no writen record remains only oral tradition and word of mouth that the god did exsist are little more then rumor or hear say. The only fact that sticks in your mind is "the god that was." Clergy and Temples: all dead and destroyed The Oracle Domains: Wisdom, Air, Nobility Rank: Greater/ 18 Alignment: Nutural Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Class: Cleric 25 / Sorceress 20 / Rogue 8 Portfolio: foresight, balance, Secrets, intrigue, Zeal, honesty, truth, discipline, wind, fate, prophecy Her symbol represents: clerity and balance for all. ETHOS: Welcome to my Temple young warrior.There is much knowledge and power that I can bestow upon one such as you. I fore see greatness in your future. Dogma: The Oracle is a distance deity who promotes no special agenda, except proclaiming balance is the most important force in the world more vital then good, evil, law or chaos. Most of her clerics observe strict neutrality. The high priestess advises the Oracles followers to seek balance between law and chaos; and to push back encroachments of good and evil. The steadfast moderation in political, ethical, and philosophical affairs earns The Oracle and her followers few friends. nevertheless, oracle's worshipers are respected for their knowledge and forsight of the future, and their advice is valued (if not always completely trusted). Many Clerics and monks devote themselfs to research and to formulating prophecies. They share their knowledge of the future only sparingly, lest someone get the upper hand and upset the balance. Oracle's clergy actively seek lost or obscure knowlage. They adamently oppose any attempt to steel or destroy any historical records or places. Oracles temples are usually located in isolated locations or in the less populated places of a major city. The temples are always fortified to withstand outside interferance, and they house extensive libraries. Most are also well equipped with various scrying devies. they clergy use to spot infiltrators and keep and eye on the surrounding area. visitors to the temple's usually get a cool greeting at best and are never truly welcomed unless they have some unusual artifact or item to offer for examination. Or money to spend on spells, magic items or Information. Clergy and Temples: Oracles clerics favor gray or dark blue. Many are cleric's cross class as bards or sorcerers Ambrosia Domains: Magic, Travel, Luck Rank: Intermediate / 15 Alignment: CG Favored Weapon: Rapier Class: Wizard 20 / Sorceress 15 / Cleric 6 Portfolio: Magic, Arcane knowledge, balance, Greatness, illusion Her symbol represents: Luck, Travel, and Magic. She shines her light on the inventive and those that explore the arcane. Those aligning with her Star are imbued with mystical powers. ETHOS: Welcome to my Temple young mage. There is much fortune and power that I can bestow upon one such as you. Travel with me to greatness Dogma: Magic is mighter than the sword. Ambrosia promotes magic to be used for good and the betterment of all. Ambrosia is at odds with her mother the Oracle who strictly monitors to ensure even the lawful and evil are allowed access to magic. Ambrosia promotes magic is her gift not a right to all. Clergy and Temples: Ambrosia clerics remain aloof and devote themselves to magical research and adventure for experiance. Ambrosia's temples are usualy double as rest stops for travelers that need rest or time to study spells before the next adventure. Malekus Domains: Law, War, Evil Rank: Intermediate / 14 Alignment: LE Favored Weapon: Great axe Class: Fighter 20 / Cleric 10 / Blackguard 10 Portfolio: tyranny, war, massacres, conflict, fitness, strength, Ambition His symbol represents: Power, Ambition. He grants power to those desiring to move up in the world and aspiring for greatness. Ethos: The Road to Power is a long and dangerous path, filled with many trials and formidable challenges. With my aid, I can make you a conqueror of nations. Without me, I cannot promise you the same. Dogma: Malekus teaches that the world is a cruel and terrible place where only the strong have a right to happieness and can enforce law. He instructs his followers to answer every insult, kill when necessary, and covet what is not theirs. all these acts, says Malekus can lead one into the joy of battle. Clergy and Temples: Malekus clerics perfer crimson garb and do whatever they can to enforce strong rule the weak laws. Many serve as generals or military advisors to aggressive rulers. still others lead training camps or prisons. When not actually fighting or plotting, they train in the art of war. Many clerics cross class to fighter or barbarian. Malekus oppose clerics of Corvintheus and Mephiet wherever and whenever they can. Whenever the sects meet blood is sure to flow. Malekus temples are usually forbodding fortresses build to intimidate civilians and serve as base for raiding or other military action. Corvintheus Domains: Good, Protection, Law Rank: Intermediate / 14 Alignment: LG Favored Weapon: Longsword and shield Class: Paladin 20 / fighter 10 / Cleric 10 Portfolio: Valor, chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, athletics, courage His symbol represents: Protection, Courage, and Honor. Those following his path believe in Chivalry and protecting those around them with their strength in arms and will. Ethos: The Road of the Warrior is filled with many difficult choices which will define the course of one's development. It is important that you understand the ways of the world and guard yourself from false temptation. Dogma: Corvintheus expects his followers to uphold the highest ideals of chivalry and justice and to treat adversity as a challenge to be met and overcome, just as evil should be overcome. The world is a dangerous place where those who fight for justice and who protect the weak and the innocent face a never ending series of challenges. he expects his followers to act honorably at all times, and to uphold the virtues of justice and chivalry with deeds, not just words. Those who face danger with certainty and calm will prevail against evil. Clergy and Temples: Corvin's temples are sturdy, defensible structures that contain training halls for individual combat skills. they also contain extensive armories. Aurora Domains: Earth, Good, Plant, Animal Rank: Intermediate / 11 Alignment: NG Favored Weapon: spear Class: Druid 20 / Ranger 15 / Cleric 3 Portfolio: Health, kindness, animals, earth Her symbol represents: Health, Kindness, and harmoney. She blesses her followers with strong bodies, long life, and happy relationships with others. Ethos: Many warriors draw strength from nature around them. It is important to keep those precious to you close. They may prove to make every difference with your future successes. Dogma: Aurora watchs over all good people who live in the forest, love the woodlands; or make their livelihood there. She protects forests and woodlands from destruction or overuse. Aurora wishes everyone of her followers to live in harmorny, taking only what they need. Aurora teaches life is a gift to be cherished and appreciated, not a treasure to be coveted or looted. Clergy and Temples: Aurora's cleris usually chose sericeable attire of local forests or vegitation. Most live off the land and keep on friendly terms with local rangers, druids, elfs and fey. they keep watch for anyone who would exploit and ruin nature. Temples are usualy deep in the forests and small shries to her are found in forest villages. Azeron Domains: Liberation, Darkness, Community, Repose Rank: Intermediate/ 15 Alignment: CN Favored Weapon: kukiris Class: Rogue 20/ Cleric 13 / Bard 12 Portfolio: athletics, wit, darkness, music, revelry, wine, moon, hope, judgement, redemption, night, were-creatures, crafting(all) His symbol represents: Night, Judgement, and Redemption. Ethos: For those who have fallen into hard times and strayed from their path, Azeron provides them the strength to endure and serves as a guide in the darkness to light the way. Walking the line between light and darkness, Azeron sees into the hearts of both the righteous and the wicked. For those seeking atonement for a life of sin, he is often seen as the last hope for redemption. There is much evil in this world, but not all that is evil is lost to the world of light. One must learn to peer into what is gray and cloudy and distinguish between light and darkness. Only then can one know true Liberation. Dogma: Azeron guides all mortals threw life and pronounces final judgement based off their journey. Azeron is most loved by his mother the Oracle. Clergy and Temples: Azeron's clerics perfer common grey or black garb. they tend to cross class as rogues or bards. Many who have lost there way pray to Azeron for his guidance. Azeron's followers are tolerated (even if not liked) by everyone. Azeron's followers believe that the measure of a person lies in how that person faces and handles challenges. The followers focus on self reliance and individuality often makes them the last to throw their support behind an endeavor, but it also makes them the first to congratulate the successful, members and nonmember alike. Mephiet Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil Rank: Intermediate / 12 Alignment: CE Favored Weapon: basterdsword Class: Barbarian 20/Assasin 10/cleric 10 Portfolio: Hate, envy, Malice, Panic, uglines, slaughter, discord, demon A being of pure chaos and evil, Mephiet is opposed to everything the other deities represent. He appears as a Colossal Balor with a long forked tail. Mephiet Worshiped by many as the king of demons. A behemoth of insurmountable power, he rules his domain with an iron fist and is feared by all for his ruthless reputation. Dogma: Mephiet struggle with the other gods of the pantheon is about power, not empire. he believes that he is the strongest of the deities in the pantheon, and that his strength makes him the only one fit to rule. He perpetuates the idea that what cannot be ruled should be destoryed. Whatever a person is strong enough to claim belongs to that person by right. Mephiet hates his half brothers Corvintheus and Melkeus because they claim "divine law" must be followed. Mephiet hates his stepmother the Oracle to no end because she thwarts his plans if they would tip the ballance in his favor. Clergy and Temples: Most Mephiets cult are cleric/assassins and vie with each other for power and position. lower level clerics operate in secret, hiding their identities and striving to appeal as nothing but hard working, well meaning citizens. they usually carry Mephiets symbol tattooed somewhere on their bodies, but do not display it openly or in any other way indicate their beliefs. this is to keep them safe from local athourites but also from higher level clerics who might view them as a threat or be forced to serve. As clerics power grows, he becomes increasingly likely to reveal or even flaunt his position male clerics often perfer black armor or blood red robes. Most gatherings are keept secret and done in hiding. Because temples are easy targets for there many enemys all shrines to there master are hidden or in caverns. How ever there are a few remote desert regions, protected by powerful clerics and minions of Mephiets. Angelus Domains: Trickery, Evil, Death, Greed Rank: Lesser / 7 Alignment: NE Favored Weapon: Mace Class: Warlock 20 / Fighter 10 / Cleric 10 Portfolio: undead, vanity, murder, vampires Dogma: Revered as the first Nosferatu. While all vampires pay homage to his might, Angelus is distinguished rather for his silver tongue and hypnotic charisma. Clergy and Temples: Rhea Domains: Healing, water Rank: Lesser / 8 Alignment: CG Favored Weapon: Dagger Class: Cleric 20 / Bard 20 Portfolio: love, passion, fertility, healing, water, women, beauty, sea, rivers Dogma: The deity of love and physical beauty. She appears as a simply dressed woman of phenomenal beauty or as a Mermaid near lakes, rivers and Oceans. Legend says Rhea was born from the sea at very moment her father: The god that was died. Rhea continualy chases her betrothed Azeron every night across the sea. Rhea encourages women to be happy and fruitful; Lotus is know for punishing men that abuse women and children. The Sea brings for life to all corners of the land. and the sea brings strength to the weak and health to the injured. Though widely revered as a peaceful and gentle deity who alleviates suffering, Rhea also has her spouts of untempered fury and brings her wrath to bear on the evil and orderly. Rhea favors her two powerful older sister's Aroura and Ambroshia. Rhea distrusts Brothers Melkus and Corvintheus try to entangle her clerics in there wars for healers and battle on lakes or oceans. Rhea is aligned with Helios to battle Angelus and his undead. Rhea also guards agains Mephiet's corruption and attempted assults. Ethos: There is magic in healing; but more in the healing your recive. Heal the Clergy and Temples: Rhea's clergy are predominatly, but not entirely, female. Many dye or braid their hair to emulate their patron deity. temples contain dormitories for women escaping abusive relationships and most clergy can be found attending the sick and injured. The largest temples can be found at coastal citys or island oasis. Helios Domains: Sun, Fire Rank: Lesser / 6 Alignment: NG Favored weapon: Bow Class: Ranger 20 / Cleric 20 Portfolio: sun, Elf, agriculture, crafting, archers Dogma: Clergy and Temples: Emerald Dragon Domains: Dragon, Glory Rank: Demi / 4 Alignment: LN Favored Weapon: natural weapons Class: Monk 20 / Sorcerer 20 Portfolio: Dragons, Victory, wealth, scalykind Dogma: Clergy and Temples: NPC INFO World Location Information Season 1 Season 2 Latest activity Category:Browse